regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 103
Recap ]] Act 1 It is spring in Bergshire. The party are in their corner in Shenanigans. Zunken Rushbutt is still sad about the events of the last episode. Gwathir i Sindel isn't impressed with Shenanigans. Drew Hood pitches creating an expensive catalogue full of goods only nobles can afford. Doreen is playing with her puppy, Snuffles. An elderly woman comes into Shenanigans and taks with Desmond. Desmond takes the woman, Hilda, over to the party, telling them that the mission is important. Hilda says her cat Fluffy is stuck in a tree in her backyard, and fill pay 1200g to get it down. Hilda leads the party to her house. In the crook of the large tree, 28 feet up, is a Fluffy the Panther. Doreen casts Emotion Read, but the Panther resists the spell. Hilda serves the party danishes. Drew goes under the tree and casts "Animal Friendship", but the panther resists, which surprises Drew. Hilda explains Fluffy is an amalgamation of Troll & Displacer Beast. Drew tries a fear spell, but it doesn't work. Drew goes in search for Catnip for Fluffy. Doreen creates an improvised laser pointer with a bullseye lantern. Zunken makes a foot Rat hand-puppet. Gwathir makes a giant ball of yarn. The party meet back up in Hilda's Backyard. The first try the ball of yarn with some catnip on it, then roll the yard between members of the party, with Zunken using the puppet. Fluffy gets curious and starts to crawl down the tree. Then the ball of yard gets near the tree, Fluffy jumps down, grabs the ball of yarn, and scurries back up the tree. Fluffy consumes some catnip as it plays with the ball of yarn in the tree. Drew goes inside and gets some ceramic angels from Hilda and puts them in a basket. Drew walks near the tree, saying he hopes nothing goes between his legs and trip him. Fluffy doesn't come down. Next, Drew puts 3 angels at the edge of a table outside. Doreen & Drew then sit in chairs facing away from the table and ignoring Fluffy. Gwathir fills a vase with a plant in it with nice chew-able leaves, and puts it on the table as well, before heading inside. Fluffy knocks over an angle, using an invisible displacer tentacles. Drew scolds Fluffy and moves the table 10 feet away from the tree, then sits back with Doreen. A few minutes later the pot plant is knocked off the table. Fluffy is on the ground. Doreen tries to tackle Fluffy, but end up falling though an illusion. Drew tries to climbs the tree where Fluffy was sitting, but has a hard time climbing the tree. Zunken creates an illusion of an ogre peering from around the corner of the house. Drew & Doreen then pet Fluffy. Doreen tries to tackle fluffy again, but it grabs onto the tree. Doreen pets Fluffy's belly and the cat claws at Doreen. Doreen suplex the cat inside the house and slams the door. Hilda is very happy and pays the party 300 gold each for bringing her cat indoors. The party return to Shenanigans. Act 2 Glib Glob's burrow in the backyard of Shenanigans has collapsed and asks the party to help. The party agree to help. They talk with Desmond, who thought it was gophers in the backyard, so he had them filled in. Gwathir buys 5 dog houses to put above the entrance to the new burrow. The party then go out with Drew to recruit some Badgers with Animal Friendship. Drew finds 2 badgers and has them start digging out a new home for Glib Glob. Drew then hires a halfling carpenter named Gabriela to build some small furniture for Glib Glob, including a throne. Zunken gets to work making a garden on the surface comprised of wild mushrooms he found. Some hours later a Badger is attacked by something. Drew is worried that they must have dug into the Underdim, so sees out Tara Saro who comes on Tuesdays in Shenanigans. Tara Saro, who last appeared in Episode 10, suggests that it is an Dake who attacked the badgers. Dakes are Underdim Snakes, which a lightly different color from surface snakes and slightly harder to kill and give more rewards. The party pay a gold for the information and get to work. Zunken still has his rat puppet, so will use it as bait for the Dake. The next day with new spells the party go after the Dake. Drew casts locate creature and detects the Dake. Gwathir shrinks down Zunken so he can fit down the Burrow. Inside Zunken spots the Dake. Zunken gives the wrong location to the party above to start digging. Zunken casts light in the eyes of the Dake and retreats out of the hole. Doreen puts wood in the Dake hole and sets it on fire with some oil. Half an hour later Doreen goes back down the hole and sees a dead Dake. Drew goes out and recruits 3 more badgers and work starts up again. The party find a magic knife in Glib Glob's home. Drew offers to trade 2 normal knives for it. Once the chambers are dug out, Gabriela gets to work on the furniture and installing the trap door. Glib Glob is very happy with the end result. Experience *Act 1: 370 Exp Each *Act 2: 250 Exp Each Significant NPCs *Hilda - Good Witch, hired the party to get her pet cat, Fluffy, out of a tree. *Fluffy - Troll/Displacer Beast Hybrid created by Hilda. 15th attempt at creating a merged cat. *Glib Glob - Kobold Male. Waiter at Shenangans. Hires party to fix his home. *Tarrot Sara - Fortune Teller who uses Tarrot Cards. Comes on Tuesdays. Knows about the Underdim. First appeared Episode 10. Significant Locations Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes